


Happy Birthday, Captain Jack

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Every year Jack knows what's the Doctor is giving him for his birthday. But this year is different.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 8





	Happy Birthday, Captain Jack

"You're never going to guess this one." The Doctor smiled smugly as he tinkered with the console.  
  
"No offense Doc, but I know you better than you know yourself." Jack laughed. "Every year you tell me that I'll never be able to guess what you plan to get me for my birthday and every year I guess correctly."  
  
"Oi!" He pouted. "This is going to be the best present I've ever gotten you, just so you know. Maybe if you don't show me a little more respect you won't _get_ your present."  
  
Jack held his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright." He leaned over and ghosted the Doctor's full lips. "Surprise me."  
  


~~~~

  
  
"Is that a junk yard?"  
  
"Yes it is." The Doctor said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay, Doc. Why are we here?" Jack crinkled his nose. The air on this planet smelled foul. He almost gagged a few times. Why would the Doctor want to take him to this planet on his birthday?  
  
"It's a surprise, remember?" He winked. "Hold on for a tick." He walked away toward a green tentacle alien standing in front of the junk yard. Jack arched his eyebrow curiously as his lover and the alien chatted and walked into the junk yard.  
  
Jack jammed his fists into his trouser pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels while whistling an old World War II song. He winked at a couple of local females that passed by, who giggled and waved shyly at him. He chuckled; he'd always thought of himself as a multitasker.  
  
Jack looked up at the clear, pale purple sky. His mind started wondering about this week. He had obeyed the Doctor's wishes and didn't prod about what he was getting for his birthday; not that he didn't try snooping around their quarters when the Doctor was in the loo or taking a shower. The Doctor had told him he had no self-control and this was practice. _This hadn't merely been practice,_ Jack thought, _it was hell._  
  
He heard someone whistle a cat-call toward him. Jack turned to see the Doctor in front of the building again, smiling broadly. "Are you ready for your present?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
The Doctor stepped aside to reveal… a dog. Not a _real_ dog, but a mechanical one. He watched as the dog scuttled to him.  
  
"Hello Master." The dog's red eye brightened.  
  
"Do you like it?" The Doctor was at his side, bouncy as ever.  
  
"A K-9 Unit?" His voice was full of shock and love. "You got me a K-9 Unit? But how? They're antiques!"  
  
"Oh, I'm good."  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist, trying his best to hold back the tears.  
  
"I dabbled with the thought of getting a _real_ dog. But I thought with our lives, taking care of a real dog wouldn't be a good idea. And I didn't think you liked cats. Believe me, I tried to think of every way we could keep mmh--!"  
  
Jack silenced the Doctor with a kiss. "Stop it, Doc. Let's go back to the TARDIS and celebrate the rest of my birthday." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I still have to fulfill that fantasy with you wrapped in a bow--"  
  
"Hush." The Doctor tapped him lightly with his Sonic Screwdriver. "Don't say such things in front of the dog." They wanted away hand-in-hand. The Doctor called over his shoulder for K-9, who followed his new masters into their home.


End file.
